


Cel

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [28]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Shooting Range, Training, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer nudzi się na strzelnicy.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 28 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Treningi z Decker weszły mu już w nawyk, ale również zaczynały go nudzić. Za każdym razem to samo. Dlatego dzisiaj nawet się nie starał.

— Trixie miałaby więcej trafień od ciebie — prychnęła pani detektyw, oddając celny strzał. — Gdybym cię nie znała, uznałabym, że to z powodu twojej trzeźwości. Ale na pewno nie to. Czyżby sezonowa grypa? 

— Nic mi nie jest — Przewrócił oczami.

— Udowodnij.

— Tak po prostu?

— Tak. Jeśli trafisz siedem razy z rzędu w sam środek głowy, to dam ci prowadzić przez cały następny tydzień.

Wszystkie kule przeszły dokładnie przez ten sam punkt planszy. Ukłonił się z uśmiechem przed panią detektyw.


End file.
